Defying Gravity
by x-EpicFailer-x
Summary: What if Elphaba never left Oz, if she stayed to work with the Wizard? There is more than one way to defy gravity...


_**Unfortunately I do not own Wicked, or any of the characters... **_

"Elphie, listen to me! Just say you're sorry! You can still be with the Wizard, all you've worked and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted!" Glinda pleaded.

She and Elphaba were trapped in a small room at the top of the tallest tower in Emerald City, part of the Wizard's palace. They were barracaded in by a sturdy oak broomstick that Elphaba had used to block the door.

Unlike the rest of the palace, and the gleaming green city that surrounded it, the room was dark, gloomy, and, except for an eerie green glow above the door, almost colourless.

Glinda glanced around the room. The dull green light seemed to be the reflection of emerald buildings through a small window in the corner of the room. Thick cobwebs hung from cold stone walls, and a layer of dust had settled on the bare wooden floorboards. An old, worn sofa drooped in the shadows, several springs jutting out of the faded fabric. Other objects in various states of disrepair were scattered around the room.

"Elphie?" Glinda repeated tentatively. She sounded desperate.

Elphaba thought for a moment and sighed exasperatedly.

"I know," she replied. "But at what cost for the Animals?"

Glinda looked up into the green girl's face for the first time since entering the room, suddenly noticing steely determination in the warm brown eyes. Elphaba wasn't going to give up easily.

"Elphie, there will be other ways of saving the Animals! You'll be arrested if you defy the Wizard, and then how will you help them?"

Elphaba pondered this for several seconds. It was true - even if she somehow managed to escape from Oz she would be an outcast, seen as a criminal by the people of her land. She would have no powers of persuasion whatsoever. Unless...

"I suppose it's possible for me to work with the Wizard and still do good..." she observed.

"Oh you _have_ to!" Glinda's pale blue eyes were shining in the darkness. "Think of what you can do, together! You'll be Oz' favourite team!" Glinda babbled.

Suddenly a loud ***THUD* **broke the quiet of the room, along with a splintering crunch as the broomstick barricading them in snapped.

The guards.

Synchronised footsteps echoed as the Wizard's personal soldiers burst into the room, quickly surrounding the two friends. Each of them was wearing a short green tunic, the same colour as Quoxwood leaves, with golden edging and cuffs, and gold-plated shoulder pads on their right arms, jewelled according to authority.

Two of the men moved forward, swords drawn, and roughly seized Glinda and Elphaba.

"Wait!" Elphaba shouted as the guard holding her began to tie her hands behind her back with thick, coarse rope.

The guard paused for a moment, not expecting any protest whilst he was wielding a sword. He relaxed his grip on her wrists as she began to talk.

"Maybe he has a point - do Animals really deserve the right to live alongside us humans? After all, the Wizard knows what he's talking about... We should listen to what he has to say... May we speak to the Wizard again?" Elphaba held her breath as she waited for a reply, hoping the lies weren't obvious.

Several of the guards withdrew from the group, and huddled into the corner near the window. They seemed to be discussing her proposition in hurried whispers. Glinda and Elphaba could hear them, but not clearly enough to make out what was being said. They caught each others' gaze, hope evident in both faces as the guards took their places in the surrounding circle again.

"We believe that it would be beneficial to allow you to speak to the Wizard once more, if only because he requested your company in the first place. One false move and I will personally ascertain that you will be executed, both of you." The head guard's voice was deep and rumbling, like thunder on a stormy night. Somehow it was clear he meant what he said.

With a nod towards his men, implying that they should follow, he led the way out of the room. Elphaba smiled. She could make this work.

_**Okay the first chapter is a little short, I know that... However I wanted the next part of the story to be a chapter on it's own so... Constructive criticism and/or ideas very welcome :)**_


End file.
